INSOMNIO
by MaryMorante
Summary: Todo mundo lo sabía. El cabeza de balón no la toleraba, le molestaba su voz, le incomodaba su presencia, en fin, ella lo había logrado... Arnold P. Shortman ODIABA a Helga G. Pataki. No obstante, una extraña y peculiar situación ha sumergido al joven universitario en un embrollo, del cual no será fácil librarse. Disfrutenlo
1. Primera Noche: Sorpresa

Hola de nuevo a los que me leen.

Se que muchos se van a molestar porque escribir una nueva historia, sin actualizar las que tengo pendientes y créanme, tienen todo el derecho a hacerlo; pero la inspiración me tomó por sorpresa y simplemente no pude dejar de escribir esta historia, la cual prometo hacerla lo más corta posible (a menos que me pidan que la escriba como va)

Sin más introducción, les dejo este nuevo Fanfic de Arnold y Helga.

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepción de los creados por mí para este fanfic.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**INSOMNIO**

**Primera Noche: Sorpresa**

A lo largo de los lúgubres pasillos del viejo edificio estudiantil, el cual fungía como dormitorios mixtos, se escuchaban los ecos de varias voces a altas horas de la noche.

En general, era costumbre por parte de los estudiantes, reunirse los viernes por la noche para pasar el rato; ya sea platicando, viendo películas, u organizando una de las famosas fiestas de fraternidades. En esta cálida noche de verano, el tema principal en el pequeño salón de descanso estaba centrado en historias o leyendas sobre la antigua construcción, que había albergado a una gran cantidad de estudiantes desde finales de 1880, originando un sin fin de relatos, que han ido pasando en muchas generaciones de universitarios.

– La universidad de Boston tiene muchos años fundada, y se dice que hay almas de estudiantes, vagando por los viejos pasillos de los dormitorios – menciona Valerie, una bella chica latina, de cabello lacio, negro azabache, y unos dulces ojos castaños. Da un sorbo a su lata de cerveza, acomodándola con cuidado al costado del enorme sillón desgastado, color rojo canela, donde esta holgadamente sentada – …y lo interesante es, supuestamente, hay una historia de amor trágico, ocurrida en este mismo piso.

– ¿Y cuál es esa historia de amor? – pregunta con entusiasmo Eduina, joven afroamericana con unos inquietantes ojos azules – no había oído de una, por lo menos no en esta parte del edificio.

Sentándose cómodamente, Valerie levanta sus contorneadas piernas y posa sus pies en la mesita de centro – bueno, dicen que un estudiante bastante acomodado, se enamoro perdidamente de una hermosa joven que trabajaba aquí, pero sus padres no la aceptaban porque, pues él tenía un futuro brillante, y bueno… ella… pues su piel…

Haciendo ojos al cielo, Eduina suspira al entender el porque de los titubeos de su compañera – Oh sí, déjame adivinar, era afroamericana ¿verdad? – La madre de Eduina es blanca, casi transparente; mientras que su padre es el dueño de las raíces africanas – …lo bueno es que mis padres nacieron en otra época jajaja.

– Diantres, racismo… pero que estupidez – menciona Helga, cruzando sus piernas sobre el regazo de su mejor amigo Eliot. La rubia ahora tiene el cabello a nivel de la cintura, sus facciones se han suavizado un poco, pues aunque las cejas ya no estaban unidas, Helga no era lo suficientemente cuidadosa en cuanto a mantenerlas perfiladas – mejor continua con esta boba historia, Valerie.

Después de tomar otro trago de la embriagante bebida, Valerie limpia con sus delicados dedos, la pequeña gota de cerveza, que bajaba indiscreta de su labio inferior – pues según cuentan, durante mucho tiempo ellos mantuvieron su relación oculta, incluso se dice que se casaron en secreto, ya que ella estaba embarazada. Estos rumores llegaron a los oídos del padre del muchacho, quien era un frío y cruel empresario. El furioso hombre dijo en venganza, a los directivos de la universidad, que esa chica entraba en las noches y robaba dinero a su hijo.

Valerie detiene su relato por un segundo, al ver una conocida cabeza, con cabellos rubios alborotados, llegando despacio a donde estaban reunidos.

– De inmediato… – prosiguió la chica – un grupo de policías entro al dormitorio del joven y al encontrarla, se fueron sobre ella y esta puso resistencia, gritando desesperada el nombre de su amado. Los policías sacaron su pistola con la intención de asustarla, sin saber que esta se iba a activar y… ¡BANG! – de repente Valerie golpeo la mesa, para hacer el sonido de la bala imaginaria, dando algo de profundidad a su historia. Dirigió la vista al rubio, quien le dio una cansada sonrisa.

El grupo de jóvenes dio un pequeño salto, pues no esperaban la acción de su compañera, pero animo un poco el relato. Valerie sonrío ante esto y continuo – todo el mundo había quedado en silencio, asustados y al mismo tiempo sorprendidos, ya que la bala atravesó su abdomen… y el de su novio, que estaba detrás de ella, abrazándola para ayudarla a escapar de sus captores.

– Uh, que mala suerte – comenta Eliot, muchacho apuesto de cabellos castaños, piel bronceada, barbilla partida, sonrisa perfecta y unos profundos ojos verdes – yo no hubiera dejado que me apartaran de esta enojona jajaja.

– Cállate baboso, si tú y yo no somos nada – Helga levanta un sucio cojín, golpeándolo con el y sacando una nube de polvo, provocando que él, junto con otros tres acompañantes, comenzaran a toser – cof, cof, cof.

Albert comenzó a agitar su mano, para dispersar la nube de polvo, mientras que Julius y Grace cubrieron sus bocas – ¿qué no sabes que hay muchos ácaros en estos muebles viejos, Helga? – reclama la chica.

Arnold frunció el entrecejo al ver esta acción. Él había llegado por una de las dos entradas alternas al salón de descanso, y el enorme sillón donde se encontraba Helga, daba la espalda a ese pasillo; además que la rubia estaba prácticamente acostada sobre Eliot, por lo que no se había percatado de su presencia. Valerie bajo los pies de la mesita de centro y se movió, para hacerle un espacio al recién llegado – déjenme continuar chicos, mph, mph… Ambos quedaron heridos de muerte y los policías los llevaron de vuelta a la habitación del joven antes de salir por ayuda, pero cuando llegaron los doctores ya era demasiado tarde; ambos habían fallecido en la misma cama donde se amaron, quedando abrazados y dándose un último beso, que se volvería eterno. Sin embargo, el padre se rehuso a que fueran sepultados juntos, por lo que las almas de los jóvenes enamorados, deambulan por los pasillos de este piso, ayudando a los jóvenes que no pueden expresar su amor.

– Pero que sarta de tonterías, fantasmas deambulando por los pasillos... Pfff, y de seguro que ustedes bola de zoquetes se lo creen todo – expresa Helga, cruzando sus brazos.

– Vamos Helga, no seas así – dice Grace, linda joven de rojiza cabellera y con un poco de sobrepeso – yo creo que es una historia muy romántica.

Julius abraza a su novia, otorgándole un beso en la mejilla – yo no dejaría que me alejaran de mi Grace.

– por amor a Dios… ¡criminal! de haber sabido que iban a contar puras estupideces, hubiera ido a aquel bar que tanto mencionan en la facultad, y no estaría perdiendo mi tiempo con todos ustedes.

Esa semana, precisamente esa semana había sido de las peores semanas en la vida de Arnold P. Shortman. Y esa noche en especial, estaba tan hastiado y malhumorado, que lo único que pedía era que el fin de semana llegara, para poder relajarse aunque fuese un poco; ya que aun tenia muchas tareas pendientes, además que aquel trabajo en el despacho jurídico no lo dejaba descansar entre semana, y solo lo llenaba de estrés.

No, definitivamente Arnold no estaba de humor; es más, estaba de pésimo humor, y de haber sabido que Helga se encontraba en el salón de descanso, se habría regresado por donde vino y no tendría que estar allí, fingiendo la poca tolerancia que le tenía a la joven Pataki – pues sí no te gusta escuchar este tipo de historias, no es necesario que estés presente cuando las relatan – comenta Arnold, sintiendo repulsión en cada palabra. Camina directo hacia Valerie, sentándose junto a ella y tomando su mano. Esta era una curiosa costumbre que ambos habían adoptado, desde que se hicieron inseparables en San Lorenzo.

– Vaya, vaya, miren quien es el que sale a la defensa de la pobre Valerie – sin voltear siquiera a ver a Arnold, Helga junta sus manos, poniendo ojos soñadores, provocando algunas risas entre los presentes – ¿y a ti quién te invito, cabeza de balón?

– Calma Helga, que todos somos amigos – le anima Eliot, sonriéndole a la rubia al tiempo que comienza a darle un masaje a sus pequeños pies, que descansan ahora en sus manos – además, te invite a ese bar y no quisiste ir.

– No Eliot, no todos somos amigos – escupe Arnold, arrojando veneno en su comentario, apretando la mano de su amiga, a modo de calmarse a sí mismo.

Helga no iba a esperar a que el rubio hiciera otra 'no tan amigable' observación, por lo que levanto sus largas piernas y se puso en pie – mejor me largo de aquí, el ambiente se ha puesto bastante 'pesadito' – de inmediato, fue seguida por Eliot, que pronto alcanzo a la rubia que sin despedirse, se fue por el mismo pasillo por donde Arnold llego. En cuanto al chico cabeza de balón, este no le dirigió la mirada en ningún momento; ni cuando llegó, ni cuando se sentó con Valerie, ni cuando la chica se fue.

A ninguno le pareció extraña la actitud de ambos, y menos la de Arnold, ya que todo mundo sabia una gran verdad: Arnold P. Shortman odiaba a Helga G. Pataki.

Después del beso en Industrias Futuro, y el beso que él le dio en San Lorenzo, hizo que ambos se sinceraran e iniciaron una infantil relación. No obstante, el pequeño noviazgo de Arnold y Helga tuvo más bajos que altos; y aunque él intento acercarse de diversas maneras a ella, la actitud de la rubia (cada que se enojaban o tenían la más mínima discusión) fue cavando una brecha entre los dos, a tal grado, que cuando ella quiso reparar el daño, era demasiado tarde. Arnold finalizo la relación y Helga, dolida, incremento sus ataques hacia él, sin saber que a la larga lo terminaría cansando y el amable, atento, comprensivo, y buen samaritano que alguna vez conoció, ya no estaría disponible para ella.

Simplemente, lo había hartado.

Finalmente, Arnold se fastidio de su abusan particular, y no fue hasta en una fiesta de Rhonda, que tuvo la oportunidad de decirle (sin remordimientos) que la odiaba, desatando una fuerte controversia, que lo seguiría hasta sus primeros meses en la universidad. Es decir ¿él cálido y servicial Arnold podía sentir odio? ¿era eso posible?

La respuesta a esta pregunta, se veía reflejada en su notable actitud hacia ella, además claro, de la marcada distancia que él puso entre los dos. Nadie creería en el campus, que ellos tuvieron un romance, y mucho menos que él lucho por mantener la relación.

Siempre que podía la evitaba, pero para su mala suerte, Helga había decidido ser escritora. La facultad de Filosofía y Letras es parte del área de Leyes y Humanidades, y él, estudiante de Derecho, tenía que verla de vez en cuando, ya sea en el edificio de dormitorios, o en las áreas que colindan con ambas facultades. Por fortuna, momentos como este eran casi inexistentes, y Helga tenia novio, lo que la mantenía ocupada en sus ratos libres, fuera de su vida cotidiana. Por lo menos hasta hace un mes, que según se comentaba, ella había roto con Dan.

– Arnold, te ves bastante cansado – Valerie empezó a acariciar la mano de él, que seguía unida a la suya, logrando un efecto tranquilizante – ¿No crees que deberías descansar?

– De hecho… – Arnold pasa una mano a nuca – venia a preguntarte si tenías pastillas para dolor de cabeza, me esta matando.

– Bueno amigos – Julius se levanta del enorme sillón puff, donde estaba sentado con Grace – será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos a dormir.

Todos comienzan a despedirse y Valerie se pone de pie, jalando a Arnold. Ambos suben las escaleras y se dirigen al dormitorio de la chica – Eduina ¿donde dejaste las aspirinas?

– En el botiquín del baño – sale la mencionada y le entrega el pequeño frasco, al tiempo que mete un cepillo de dientes a su boca.

– Ten Arnold y por favor, trata de descansar, se te están marcando unas horribles ojeras que no van con tu lindo rostro – pasa una mano por su mejilla, desatando una dulce sonrisa en la boca del chico.

– Gracias Valerie – se acerca a ella, la abraza y le da un tierno beso en la frente – duerme bien, nos vemos mañana.

Con pesadez, Arnold se encamino a su dormitorio, el cual era un verdadero desastre. Normalmente mantenía cierto nivel de orden, ya que siempre ha sido una persona muy pulcra, pero últimamente no había tenido tiempo de prácticamente nada. Tomo el tiradero de ropa que estaba sobre la cama, y lo arrojo al único sillón que tenía. Se acerco a la mesita de noche, abrió el frasco que su amiga le entrego, puso una pastilla entre sus labios (apretándola), y tomo el vaso de agua que tenía en la mesita, empujando la pastilla de un solo trago. Apago la lámpara que reposaba en la mesita, se arrojo sobre su cama y cerro los ojos, con la esperanza de que ese terrible dolor de cabeza se esfumara y por fin pudiera dormir una larga siesta.

Pasada alrededor de una hora, Arnold volvió a abrir los ojos. El dolor de cabeza había disminuido, pero aun estaba la punzante molestia y no lo dejaba descansar. En completa oscuridad, busco a tientas el frasco de medicina, empujando sin querer el vaso de vidrio, rompiéndose en el acto.

– ¡Mierda! – expresó el rubio, sentándose de golpe y prendiendo la lámpara – perfecto, simplemente lo que me faltaba… ¡grrr!

De inmediato, Arnold rodó por el otro extremo de su cama y se puso sus pantuflas. Prendió la luz de su habitación, se dirigió al baño y saco una gran cantidad de papel higiénico. Con sumo cuidado, se arrodillo y fue recogiendo los restos del vaso, al tiempo que secaba el líquido derramado. Jalo su bote de basura y tiro el desastre, recargo su frente en el borde de la cama, suspiro molesto y desvió la vista al pequeño frasco – no me queda de otra, tendré que ir por agua.

Fastidiado, tomo el frasco y salió al pasillo rumbo a la cocina, que estaba junto al salón de descanso. Iba tan ensimismado, que no se percató de la persona que venía en sentido contrario, chocando discretamente su hombro con esta, provocando que se vire hacia ella – ¿podrías tener más cuidado? – dice con enojo.

La otra persona solo se detuvo una fracción de segundo, antes de continuar su camino. El pasillo estaba poco iluminado, por lo que no se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, y francamente no le importaba.

Ya en la cocina, tomo otro vaso (esta vez de plástico) y se sirvió un poco de agua. Una vez que se tomo la segunda pastilla, metió el frasco en la bolsa de su pijama y se regreso a su alcoba. Si no fuera porque estaba tan distraído, se habría dado cuenta de que su puerta estaba abierta, además que la luz de la habitación ya no estaba encendida, como él la había dejado; solo era iluminada en forma tenue por la lámpara de noche.

– Dios por favor, necesito dormir – dijo suplicante una vez que cerró la puerta, se giro hacia su cama y lo que vio, suscito que el vaso resbalara de sus dedos, cayendo sin piedad, mojando sus pies. A media luz, se podía apreciar la delicada figura femenina, de una invitada no tan bienvenida. Recostada en su cama, con el dorado y desordenado cabello sobre su almohada, estaba Helga G. Pataki.

Sin darle crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, se aproximo con cautela a su cama, cayendo en cuenta de que solo llevaba puesto una holgada y enorme camiseta desgastada (probablemente de su ex-novio), que dejaba a relucir su pálido hombro derecho, remarcaba con osadía sus pechos, y delineaba en forma tenue sus pequeños pezones. Al bajar la vista, observo con sorpresa que la parte inferior de la camiseta estaba remangada al nivel de su cadera izquierda, dejando a simple vista las féminas pantaletas color de rosa, corte bikini, con figuras de moños blancos y borde inferior de encaje, también blanco.

Ante esa visión, el rubio sintió que la temperatura del lugar se elevo de golpe. Rápidamente bajo su mirada y notó que una pierna de Helga colgaba fuera de la cama, llamándole la atención una pequeña mancha, que estaba entre los dedos de su pie – ¿eso es…? ¡los vidrios!

Sin meditarlo dos veces, Arnold se apresuro al baño y cogió lo necesario. Se arrodillo y comenzó a curar las tres diminutas cortadas, tratando de ser lo más cuidadoso posible para no despertarla. Al inspeccionar más de cerca, pudo apreciar los delicados y suaves que eran los deditos de su pie, y como dato extra, reconoció el caprichoso diseño de flores en sus uñas.

De pronto, Helga puso sus pies en el piso, haciendo que Arnold se levantara como resorte, cruzando miradas con los hermosos azulejos que poseía la rubia, que lo veían en silencio.

Ambos estaban de pie, uno frente al otro, y aunque Arnold era bastante alto, Helga casi le igualaba la estatura. Las palabras parecían arremolinarse en la garganta del cabeza de balón, que con grandes y asustados ojos, aun le sostenía la mirada a la chica; aunque ella parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos. La fuerte y acelerada respiración de él, chocaba sin piedad en los labios de Helga – eh… ah… y-y-yo…

Una inesperada y cálida suavidad arribo de golpe en la boca del rubio, que atraganto un exasperado gemido. Con firmes y apasionados movimientos, Helga se adueño de la boca de Arnold, dejando todo su dulce y amoroso ser en cada milímetro que conformaba la sensible piel de sus labios. La falta de aire por parte de ella, fue lo que deshizo esta inesperada conexión. Se separo en forma suave y con ojos entrecerrados, Helga susurro en los labios del chico – mmmh… me gustas…

Antes de que terminara por entender lo que había sucedido, Helga se desplomo sobre su cama, mostrando una tierna sonrisa en sus labios – …mantecado – finalizó y comenzó a roncar, aunque más bien parecía el ronroneo de un gatito.

En penumbras, Arnold aún no daba crédito a lo acontecido. Continuaba observando absorto a Helga, que ahora dormía plácidamente en su cama, como si nada hubiera pasado – ¿p-pero qué…? Dios… ¿qué rayos acaba de pasar aquí?

Definitivamente, esa noche Arnold no iba a conciliar el sueño.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA…

Helga se ha aparecido en la habitación de Arnold, y no parece estar consciente de lo que acaba de hacerle al rubio. Arnold por su parte, no sabe como o porque ella llego ahí con él y mucho menos, que esto sería el inicio de muchos extraños y fortuitos encuentros.

Se que este capítulo es corto a diferencia de los que siempre escribo. Si les gusta o no les gusta, o tienen alguna idea de lo que puede pasar, me encantaría que me lo dijeran con un review, que son los que me estimulan a seguir adelante.

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	2. Segunda Noche: Enojo

Hola a los que me leen desde distintas partes del mundo.

En estos momentos, me encuentro en la bellísima ciudad de Barcelona, España, y no puedo estar más contenta. La verdad, me han tratado muy bien en la madre patria, y en el hospital donde estoy realizando la rotación, todos se han portado de forma excelente.

Y no por estar lejos de mi país, iba a dejar de escribir; ya volveré a México y actualizaré según como vaya teniendo ratos libres. Por lo pronto sobra decir que sigo inspirada en esta historia (que puedo decir, me gusta molestar a Arnold jeje)

Como siempre, y este en donde este, les agradezco infinitamente sus reviews y sus apoyos a mis humildes fiction, que sin estos, no me esforzaría tanto por continuar con las historias, las cuales iré actualizando de a poco, solo les pido su paciencia.

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepción de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**INSOMNIO**

**Segunda Noche: Enojo**

Varios minutos pasaron, y Arnold no se había movido un solo centímetro, después del apasionado beso que Helga le dio.

Si todavía le dolía la cabeza o no, en este momento ni siquiera lo notaba. La habitación era silenciosa testigo, del tranquilo sueño de Helga y del terrible escalofrío que recorría la espalda de él.

– Pataki s-sí esto… grrr – frunce fuerte el ceño y desesperado pasa una mano por su rostro, en señal de frustración; sintiendo un fuerte calor lleno de ira, surgiendo dentro de él. Suspira con enojo y le habla con voz firme, en un intento por recuperar la compostura – mph, mph… sí esto es una broma Pataki… – la señala con su mano izquierda, enfatizando su advertencia – te juro que yo…

Rodándose sobre sí misma, Helga se giro hacia él; sonrió, y dejo salir de entre sus labios una divertida risita.

– ¡Argh! lo sabía, ¡sabía que esto es una farsa! – el rubio lleva las manos desde su frente, hasta la parte posterior de la cabeza – ¡Pataki deja de fingir que duermes y sal ya de mi habitación! – rápido y sobre todo colérico, abre la puerta y sin importarle que lo escuchen, aumenta el volumen de su voz, al tiempo que se inclina sobre ella con intención de despertarla – ¡y no estoy jugando Helga, ya…! – de nueva cuenta, la boca de Arnold fue súbitamente sellada, por los dulces y suaves labios de Helga, cuyos besos se volvían cada vez más intensos. La adormilada rubia, hizo un sutil y apasionado camino hacia su mandíbula, antes de dejarse caer en la cama – rico… mantecado…

Esto, por obvias razones, puso de nuevo a Arnold en estado de shock, quedando un instante inclinado sobre ella. Pausadamente se incorporo, sin despegar la vista de su invasora. En lo que aparentaba un sueño profundo, Helga se volvió sobre su hombro izquierdo, remango más la camiseta, y rasco su glúteo derecho, descubriendo sin inhibición esa parte de su cuerpo.

Como reflejo, el rubio puso los ojos como platos y de inmediato cubrió con fuerza su boca, para no dejar escapar el casi grito que se atoraba en su garganta. Se acelero y salió de su habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas – _c-calma Arnold__… __calma__… __a-ahora piensa con cuidado, s__í __esto fuera una broma__…_ – analiza, pasando una mano por sus cabellos con desespero – _dudo mucho que Helga__… __bueno__… __hiciera algo as__í__, hasta ella tiene sus l__í__mites__… ¿__o no?_

– Hey Arnold, ¿qué haces fuera de tu habitación? ¿no puedes dormir? – dando un enorme salto, el pelirrubio se golpea la parte posterior de su cabeza con la puerta, al escuchar que alguien le habla – ¡Eliot! por Dios Santo, no me espantes así.

– Jajaja oh amigo, te ves bastante tenso ¿pues a quién escondes en tu alcoba? – le sonríe con picardía.

– ¿E-esconder? – _¡__carajo!, en la posici__ó__n como estoy, seguramente me veo como un paranoico_ – reflexiona y al instante, intenta comportarse más natural – n-no a nadie, yo solo estaba pensando en… ir por un vaso de agua – apoya un codo en la puerta, recargando su cabeza en esa mano libre.

– Entiendo, derramaste el agua que tenías ¿verdad?

Ante esta declaración Arnold quedo pasmado, aumentando su ansiedad – ¿c-cómo sabes?

Haciendo una mueca de sonrisa, Eliot señala los pies del rubio – pues para empezar, los pantalones del pijama están mojados por debajo de las rodillas – Arnold bajo la vista y constato lo que el otro le decía; al hacer este movimiento, resbalo su codo, golpeándose la cabeza contra la puerta, por segunda vez.

– Arnold… ¿estas seguro que estás bien? te ves bastante pálido, amigo – Eliot se aproxima, con intenciones de ayudar al joven cabeza de balón.

– ¡NO! digo… – Arnold se recargo en la puerta, sintiendo temor al ver que Eliot se acerca y de inmediato, trata de verse más calmado, intentando cruzar sus brazos, lográndolo al fin la tercera vez – me refiero a que estoy bien, s-solo tengo algo de calor… es todo.

No muy convencido, el castaño de piel bronceada lo observa de lado – mmmh ok… te comprendo, aun no han dicho nada sobre la ventilación ¿verdad?

Despacio, Arnold niega con la cabeza – Entonces te dejo Arnold, voy con Helga… No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que deje mi cargador del celular en su habitación.

– ¡No espera! – con premura, Arnold lo rodeo y se puso delante de él – er… lo que quiero decir… ¿qué celular tienes?

Extrañado, Eliot queda en silencio un segundo – pues… es un…

– N-no importa, aguanta… no te muevas – Arnold regresa a su habitación y cierra con fuerza la puerta a sus espaldas; segundos después, la puerta se vuelve a abrir, mostrando un rubio muy serio – es en serio Eliot, no_te_muevas – cierra la puerta, asegurándola desde el interior.

Dentro, Arnold se acerca a su escritorio – _Dios, no puedo permitir que Eliot llegue a la habitaci__ó__n de Helga, si ve que no esta durmiendo, va a buscarla y de seguro__…_ – cerrando los ojos, trata de enfocar la mente en su objetivo – No te distraigas Arnold… vamos por aquí estaba… ¡aquí esta! – toma un cable de conexiones múltiples y al girarse, ve que Helga esta sentada, observándolo con la misma mirada perdida – ay Dios mío, no de nuevo…

Lentamente y con cautela, Arnold se fue aproximando a la puerta, sin despegar los ojos en la adormilada chica; teniendo cuidado de no llamar mucho su atención. Cuando esta a punto de abrir la puerta, Helga se pone de pie y lo rodeo del cuello – loca… loquita… – hace un pequeño sonido con la garganta, semejante a un ronroneo y besa con desbordante pasión a su presa, haciendo que este quede de espaldas, recargado en la entrada.

En forma desesperada, Arnold lucha por abrir la puerta, siendo infructuoso su esfuerzo, ya que Helga seguía presionándose contra él y le dificulta las maniobras. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, por fin logra abrirla lo suficiente para poder sacar su mano, sujetando el multiconector.

– Oh hermano muchas gracias, no sabes la ayuda que me… – una vez que Eliot toma el cable, la puerta volvió a cerrarse de golpe antes de terminar su frase, haciendo que Eliot de un pequeño respingo hacia atrás.

En silencio, el joven y bronceado amigo de Helga enarca una ceja, observando fijamente la puerta – Ok… En fin, aun así te lo agradezco, Helga tiene el sueño tan pesado, que podría pasar un tornado sobre ella y ni así despertaría… ciao Arnoldo.

Mientras tanto, detrás del madero, se estaba suscitando una pequeña y pasional confrontación. Arnold apretaba fuerte sus propios labios, para no recibir los besos de Helga y con sus manos, trata de retirar los brazos que rodean su cuello, en un desafortunado intento de alejarla de él. En su mente, las palabras de Eliot se repetían una y otra vez – _"__Helga tiene el sue__ñ__o tan pesado, que podr__í__a pasar un tornado sobre ella y ni as__í __despertar__í__a__…" "__Helga tiene el sue__ñ__o pesado__… __el sue__ñ__o pesado__"_

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos, cuando Helga eleva su pierna izquierda y lo rodea con esta. De inmediato, inicia nuevamente un camino de ardientes besos, desde la mandíbula, bajando lentamente hasta el cuello, donde saca su lengua y empieza a saborear la sensible piel de Arnold – mantecado… – los dedos de su mano izquierda, acariciaban con dulzura los rubios y alborotados cabellos del joven cabeza de balón, y en forma paradójica, su mano derecha hacia fogosas presiones con las uñas, sobre su espalda.

Cada vez más, Helga pegaba sus caderas a la homónima de Arnold, así como sus marcados pechos presionaban los pectorales de su víctima.

Furioso, Arnold deja de forcejear y la toma de los hombros, mientras ella continuaba sus caricias – ¿qué ocurre Pataki?, ¿acaso ya te volviste una cualquiera? – la rodea de la cintura y cierra el casi imaginario espacio entre ellos, experimentando repulsión al sentir su cuerpo femenino tan cerca.

Esto era bastante contradictorio para él, ¿cómo arrimar a alguien y sentir al mismo tiempo desprecio por tal cercanía? – ¿O es que ese ex-novio tuyo no te daba lo que querías?

La única persona que podía sacar esa parte oscura y desconocida de él, era ella. Siempre era así, y parecía que esta peculiaridad entre ellos no había cambiado, a pesar de la distancia.

La mano de Arnold bajo hasta el muslo de ella, e inicio un candente masaje, haciendo que la rubia lanzara un fuerte gemido y mordiera el cuello de su víctima –¡Ouch! espera, no quiero que tú… – iba a continuar su reclamo, pero pronto sintió como se fue desvaneciendo frente a él y de forma instintiva, alcanzo a tomarla en brazos, antes de que cayera hasta el piso.

Por fin, el joven cabeza de balón se separo de la empalagosa rubia, arrojándola con poca delicadeza a la cama. Helga cae sobre el colchón y se gira hacia la cabecera, tomando la almohada y dando una fuerte inspiración, antes de abrazarla con fuerza – tonto… cabeza de balón…

Los ceñudos ojos de Arnold la observaban en la penumbra, abriéndolos de golpe al caer en cuenta de como se comenzó a comportar con Helga – ¡Diablos! ¿qué se supone iba a hacer con ella? ¿tener sexo? – comienza a dar vueltas en su habitación, tratando de descifrar sobre que estaba pasando, con su indeseada visita – _Helga tiene el sue__ñ__o pesado__… __Helga tiene el sue__ñ__o pesado__…_ – se gira y se sienta sobre las ropas que tapaban el sillón, apoyando una mano en su frente, pensando una vez más en las palabras de Eliot – _Helga tiene el sue__ñ__o pesado __¿__no? entonces__…_ – de nuevo, la vista se posa en la joven que yacía sobre sus sábanas, y ahora da pequeños besos a su almohada – por Dios… ¿cómo pude ser tan denso? Helga esta soñando… o algo así.

– jajaja tonta… Valerie – dice entre dientes, abrazando con fuerza la almohada y acomodándose en posición fetal, llevando su pulgar derecho a la boca.

Enarcando una ceja, observa pasmado otro hábito nocturno de Helga G. Pataki – _¿__Helga a__ú__n se chupa su pulgar?_ – sacude su cabeza y trata de concentrarse de nuevo en este extraño asunto – no es momento para esto, mejor la llevaré a su habitación y fingiremos que nada, absolutamente nada de esto ha sucedido – se aproxima a la chica y antes de inclinarse para tomarla en brazos, la estudia con cuidado – _si me acerco, intentar__á __abrazarme otra vez, aunque__… _– una brillante idea cruzo por la mente de Arnold, al verla en esa posición.

c – c – c – c

A los pocos minutos, una nada elocuente declaración de amor resonaba por los pasillos de los dormitorios – awww… luz de mis ojos… – expresa Helga, apretando de forma enérgica la almohada de Arnold, dándole a su vez varios besos y olfateadas – mi corazón y demás órganos te pertenecen… mua mua mua.

– Diantres ¿podrías bajar la voz? shhh, vas a despertar a todos si no cierras la boca – menciona en voz baja el joven de ojos esmeraldas, llevándola a cuestas sobre su hombro. Subió al piso de mujeres y fue hasta que puso el pie en el ultimo escalón, cuando se percato de que había pasado por alto algo importante – ¡rayos! ni siquiera se cual es la habitación de Pataki.

El largo pasillo mostraba hacia ambos lados, varias puertas con el mismo diseño. Solo tres puertas mostraban algún adorno o estampa, que marcaban la diferencia con el resto. Esta peculiaridad, había sido pasada inadvertida por Arnold cada vez que subía a ver a Valerie (su habitación estaba cerca de las escaleras)

Mirando a su alrededor con exasperación, Arnold sentía que el peso de Helga se estaba clavando sobre su hombro derecho. Por fortuna, la delgada rubia era de peso ligero, sino, seguro se estaría ganando una buena lesión en los músculos que conforman el hombro.

Con sumo cuidado, la puso sobre sus pies, procurando que mantuviera la almohada entre sus brazos; todo esto para poderla cambiar de hombro y que no le diera esos "fastidiosos" besos – se que no me escuchas Pataki, pero no tienes idea de las ganas que me dan de dejarte sola en el pasillo y alejarme de ti… pero quiero asegurarme, que NO regreses a mi dormitorio.

Con sigilo, camina hacia la primera puerta (contigua a la de Valerie) y esta a punto de abrirla, cuando escucha un sonido conocido. Observa entre las penumbras y ve que la puerta esta entreabierta, por lo que se asoma despacio y ve a una chica llamada Daniella sentada en la oscuridad, jugando con un sistema de videojuego portátil – _vaya, Daniella tiene el mismo sistema que yo, y por lo que parece, el mismo videojuego._

Oh mantecado, sabes tan bien…mua… – menciona Helga en un susurro, llamando la atención de Daniella, que despego por un momento la vista del aparato – ¿eh? ¿hay alguien?

– _¡__Demonios!_ – piensa Arnold y se regresa hacia las escaleras lo más apresurado y silencioso posible, descendiendo algunos peldaños.

– _Est__ú__pida Helga_ – se dice para sus adentros, bajándola de su hombro para abrazarla fuerte (con la intención de que no se mueva) y tapar su boca como precaución, mientras que él se asoma cauteloso, viendo en la oscuridad como Daniella abría la puerta de su habitación, temerosa – ¿h-hola…?

Los minutos en espera, parecían largas e interminables horas. En su interior, el pobre rubio rogaba a los cielos, para que a su enemiga no se le ocurriera abrir su enorme bocota. El sonido de un picaporte siendo asegurado, hizo que por fin Arnold sacara el aire de sus pulmones (que estaba reteniendo inconscientemente) – uf… eso estuvo cerca – se volvió hacia Helga, sintiendo una extraña y al mismo tiempo incomoda sensación, al ver que ella esta completamente inmóvil, pero aferrándose a él.

Los brazos de Helga rodeaban la cintura del rubio, mientras que su rostro estaba escondido en su cuello y podía sentir su suave respiración en la parte baja de su nuca, donde iniciaba la raíz del cabello – _¿__p-pero en que momento se movi__ó__?_ – se preguntaba mentalmente – _tal vez cuando vigilaba a Daniella._

Esa cálida respiración en su cuello, le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. Sin más, la separo de él y la ayudo a subir los escalones faltantes. La inclino y con cautela la sentó en el piso – no te muevas, será cuestión de unos segundos y olvidaremos esta pesadilla – le susurro, posterior a esto, descendió y recogió la almohada, entregándosela en el acto – ten diviértete.

– Dulce, dulce mantecado – Helga se rodó sobre sí misma, acostándose en el pasillo y besando la almohada – te quiero…

– No se ni siquiera porque estas tan obsesionada con un postre, Pataki – dice entre dientes, antes de ir a explorar el resto de las habitaciones.

Como si fuera algo obvio, Arnold ignoro las puertas que mostraban los adornos; confiaba ciegamente en que Helga jamás tendría algo tan cursi, decorando la entrada a su alcoba – he revisado casi todas las habitaciones, solo me falta esta – tomo la perilla y estando a punto de girarla, escucho algo bastante perturbador – oh… Julius… oh sí… abrázame…

La expresión en el rostro de Arnold fue una mezcla entre terror y vergüenza. Sintiendo un fuerte calor llegar hasta los pómulos, se alejo de forma expedita de la habitación, quedando a mitad del pasillo – maldita sea, ¿que se supone estoy haciendo? ni siquiera se si tiene compañero de habitación… – dirige la vista a la puerta, donde todavía se escuchaban las bochornosas expresiones – y si es compañera de… mierda ¿que voy a hacer? – se cuestiona, con la mirada clavada en el piso y sus manos revolviendo los alborotados cabellos dorados.

– Oh amor mío, al fin juntos… – escucha a sus espaldas, recibiendo al girarse (en contra de su voluntad), los labios de Helga, quien se apoyo sobre él, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos, para terminar golpeando su espalda con la puerta recién explorada, sacando un fuerte sonido que espantó a los que estaban en su interior. De inmediato, la voz de Julius resuena dentro del cuarto – ¡hey! ¿quien anda ahí?

– _¡__Rayos no!_ – pensó Arnold y como reflejo abrazo a Helga, impulsándola hacia la puerta que quedaba justo frente a ellos, la cual para su sorpresa y buena suerte, estaba abierta. Rápido se giro y la cerro, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Se recargo en la madera, oyendo atento como abrían la puerta de enfrente.

– J-Julius, ¿a-anda alguien por ahí? – la voz de Grace se oía temerosa – ¿no serán los fantasmas que nos contó Valerie?

Enarcando una ceja, Arnold apoya más su oreja en la madera – ¿q-qué? ¿p-pero por qué crees eso? – Julius sintió un terrible escalofrío, al constatar que no había nadie en la cercanía – n-no hay nadie en el pasillo.

– P-pero golpearon la puerta y se escucho… m-muy fuerte… ¡mejor vamos a meternos Julius!, tengo miedo.

Lo siguiente que escucho el rubio, fue que aseguraron el picaporte.

Dentro de la habitación, Arnold busco con la vista a la rubia, encontrándola recostada sobre la solitaria cama. Cansado, se dejo caer en el piso, observando curioso el interior de la alcoba; llamándole la atención un pequeño collage que enmarcaba el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía justo frente a él, sujeto en la pared. Se encamino hacia el, con la intención de averiguar quien era la verdadera dueña de esa alcoba.

Una sola foto, le dijo más de lo que buscaba – ¿Gerald, Phoebe y Helga en la playa? – gira los ojos hacia la chica, que ahora se acurrucaba y abrazaba un pequeño oso de peluche que tiene al alcance – ahora comprendo… abuela enferma, sí Gerald Johanssen, como no.

Muy despacio, el ojiverde camina hacia la puerta. Procurando no hacer ruido, giro lentamente la perilla, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas – uff… al fin termino – vuelve la cabeza, para ver por última vez la entrada, y ve que es una de las puertas que se salto – ¿por qué Helga tendría un adorno como este en su puerta?

La imagen que adornaba la puerta, constaba de dos flores; una bella rosa roja cuyo tallo estaba entrelazado con el de una sencilla margarita, amarradas con un delgado listón rosa – de seguro que lo dejo la anterior inquilina, sí… eso fue.

Fastidiado, Arnold por fin llego a su cuarto, arrojo la almohada sin fijarse si caía en la cama o no, y vio el reloj junto a su cama – ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿las cuatro y treinta? ¡maldita seas Pataki! – se dejo caer en la cama, a tientas busco la almohada y una vez que la cogió, la puso con pesadez sobre su rostro, renegando una y otra vez de su mala suerte – por lo menos esto se acabo – fue su último pensamiento, antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

c – c – c – c

A la mañana siguiente, Arnold despertó sintiendo una fuerte e irritable picazón en sus ojos, la cual se acrecentaba cuando dirigía su vista a la ventana, cuyas cortinas marrones estaban entreabiertas. Sabía que no había dormido bien y el cansancio que sentía en su cuerpo, apenas y se había mitigado lo suficiente para poder andar durante el día. De lo que no estaba completamente seguro, fue de todo lo que sucedió durante la madrugada – _¿__realmente Helga G. Pataki hab__í__a estado en su habitaci__ó__n? __¿__ella lo hab__í__a besado? __¿é__l hab__í__a estado en su dormitorio?_ – se cuestionaba, sin poder encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria.

Alrededor de las once, el rubio cabeza de balón se dirigió con pesadez al comedor – ¡hasta que por fin llegas, corazón! – Valerie le extiende un plato con cereal, junto con un vaso de leche – pensé que iba a tener que despertarte.

Mostrando una fatigosa sonrisa de lado, Arnold se sienta junto a ella – Buenos días Valerie, disculpa yo… no dormí bien – toma el plato y le vacía la leche.

– Santo cielo, pero si te ves más cansado que ayer ¿pues que te pasó? – la chica se inclina sobre él y le pone la mano en su frente, mirando preocupada las marcadas ojeras que opacaban sus bellas esmeraldas – ¿tuviste fiebre? ¿estás enfermo?

Negando con la cabeza, el rubio coge su mano, entrelazando sus dedos – no linda, solo digamos que tuve la peor, peor, peor pesadilla que pude haber tenido en toda mi vida.

Valerie toma una mejilla del rubio, seria – Arnold, me estas asustando.

– Tranquila Valerie, yo… – una estruendosa risa llama la atención de ambos; se giran a su costado derecho, encontrando a Helga junto con Eliot, sentados en el mismo sofá y de nuevo, los pies de la rubia descansaban sobre el regazo de su amigo – jajaja deja de hacerte el chistoso zopenco y continua tu trabajo – le da un leve golpe en el hombro.

– jajaja ok, ok, la violencia es innecesaria ¿lo sabías, hermosa? – en la mesita de centro permanece una pequeña caja, cuyo interior muestra una diversa gama de esmaltes para las uñas. Extendiendo su brazo (procurando no mover a Helga), Eliot saca un esmalte azul noche con glitter y sumerge la pequeña brocha – Hoy amaneciste de muy buen humor, linda Helga – comenta mientras toma con delicadeza, uno de los pequeños dedos del pie izquierdo de la chica.

Llevando ambas manos a su nuca, Helga estira los deditos de su pie derecho, para apreciar el diseño que Eliot plasmo en las uñas – así es chico listo, amanecí de muy buen humor esta mañana y puedo presumirte, que pase una excelente noche.

El rubio estaba tan absorto, observándola con ojos entrecerrados y con un gesto de pocos amigos, que no se percato que Valerie le siguió con la mirada, enarcando una ceja extrañada, al ver a la persona dueña de su atención – _¿__c__ó__mo es posible que este tan tranquila, despu__é__s de todo lo que me hizo anoche? un momento__… __quiz__á__s todo fue una horrible pesadilla__… __y en realidad nunca pas__ó __nada__… ¡__oh Dios m__í__o, que alivio! _

– ¿Arnold me escuchas? ¿Arnold?

Sin girarse, Helga lanza un desatinado comentario – ¿qué no has visto lo lejos que están esas orejas de su cerebro? ¿o es que no te da alguna idea esa cabezota en forma de balón? jajajajaja.

– Jajajajaja Helga… no empieces jaja que me matas – le reprende Eliot, recibiendo en respuesta el alza de hombros por parte de la ojiazul.

– Creo que ya no tengo apetito – con el ceño bastante fruncido, pone a un lado del plato la cuchara, sin dejar de ver a Helga.

Ante esta acción de Arnold, Valerie se cruza de brazos enojada – No puedo creer que seas tan infantil, Arnold Shortman ¿acaso no vas a comer solo por que tu enemiga esta aquí? ¿o por lo que ella dice?

– Pero Valerie, tú no sabes lo…

– Lo único que se, es que si sigues así, te vas a enfermar – le recrimina, cogiendo la cuchara y amenazándolo con esta – y yo no pienso cuidar a un enfermo que se comporta como niño.

Elevando los ojos al cielo, Arnold asiente – esta bien Valerie, pero solo porque tú me lo pides.

Con amplia sonrisa, Valerie se levanta y se aproxima al frigorífico – aquí tengo chocolate, deja te lo paso amor.

– ¡OUCH! ¡hey ten cuidado genio! – de nuevo, Helga golpea a Eliot, solo que con más fuerza – me dolió.

– ¿Helga que te pasó? – Eliot ve el parche que cubre las heridas del pie – te lastimaste tus dedos.

– A decir verdad… – Helga empieza a rascar su cabeza, confundida – no recuerdo como ocurrió pero, bueno… yo solo desperté y cuando me estaba duchando, vi esas pequeñas cortadas que… ¡HEY!

Valerie levanto la cara del refrigerador, y abrió enorme los ojos al ver que Arnold ya no estaba en la mesa, sino que ahora estaba hincado a los pies de Helga y de Eliot, sosteniendo con manos temblorosas, el pie izquierdo de Helga.

– ¿q-qué…? A-Arnold… – el mencionado parecía no escuchar a Valerie; solo levanto el parche protector, únicamente para ver, con atónitos ojos, las mismas lesiones que él mismo había curado en su "pesadilla", cuando la rubia piso restos del vaso. Helga, Eliot y Valerie quedaron petrificados, viendo como él aun mantenía en sus manos el delicado pie de su némesis. Con temor, elevo sus ojos verdes, cruzando miradas por una fracción de segundos con los bellos zafiros de la rubia, quien inútilmente trataba de articular palabra, y solo movía torpemente la mandíbula – A-Ar… ¿p-por q-qu?

– ¿Me permites? – Eliot le habla al rubio en voz baja y profunda, extendiendo su mano como exigiendo le devuelva el pie de Helga – creo que ese piecito me pertenece, amigo.

Con susto, Arnold arrojo el pie de la rubia, siendo atrapado por Eliot. Retrocedió, olvidando que a sus espaldas estaba la mesa de centro, empujando y tirando la pequeña caja de esmaltes, vaciando su contenido. Al ver el desastre, Helga sacudió fuerte su cabeza y por fin pudo reaccionar – ¿¡Pero que rayos te sucede!?, ¡estúpido cabeza de balón! mira lo que hiciste – rápido, Helga se inclina para empezar a recoger los esmaltes.

– ¿Arnold? ¡Arnold regresa! – Valerie cerro de inmediato la puerta del refrigerador, y fue en busca del apuesto chico, que solo atino a salir corriendo del lugar.

Con algunos tropezones, ocasionados por chocar con las personas que estaban en el pasillo, Arnold por fin llega a la entrada de su habitación, siendo alcanzado minutos después, por su inseparable amiga – Arnold ¿qué te sucede? ¿por qué saliste corriendo así?

Agitado, el rubio se recarga en la puerta, dejándose caer lentamente en el piso – la verdad yo… no lo se, solo necesitaba salir de allí, es todo.

Con ternura, Valerie pasa una mano por sus cabellos, recorre con las puntas de sus dedos la frente y los desliza, hasta llegar al borde de la barbilla – vamos a entrar a tu habitación, creo que algo te está molestando y el pasillo no es un buen lugar para charlar – finaliza, extendiéndole la mano con la que lo acaricio.

El rubio enarca una ceja, dubitativo eleva su mano y Valerie le ayuda a ponerse en pie. Ambos entran de la mano y una vez que la hermosa chica de piel aperlada cierra la puerta, los dos se sientan en la cama – yo… no se que pasó…

– Arnold ¿por qué tomaste los pies de Pataki?

– Valerie – el rubio toma ambas manos de la chica – _rayos, no se como decirle que anoche estuvo Helga en mi cuarto, aunque ni siquiera estoy tan seguro de eso__…_ – reflexiona, antes de continuar – creo que soñé con ella, con Helga… ella estaba aquí conmigo en mi habitación, acostada en la cama – la mirada acusadora de la chica, hizo que Arnold hiciera una pausa aclaratoria – ¡pero no paso lo que piensas! simplemente ella estaba aquí dormida, y se había cortado con unos vidrios de… – con una expresión de susto, él se vuelve hacia su costado y ve que su vaso de vidrio ya no esta.

De inmediato, Valerie se levanto – te estás exasperando demasiado, por un tonto sueño corazón. Mira, si me preguntas, creo que el cansancio te ha afectando y te estas poniendo paranoico. Será mejor que vaya por tu desayuno, no tardo.

El espacio vació en su mesita de noche, le dejo mucho que meditar, antes de desayunar en su alcoba.

c – c – c – c

Las horas pasaron y después de trabajar casi todo el día frente al ordenador, aunado al escaso descanso nocturno, hizo que Arnold se quedara dormido durante el transcurso de la tarde.

Unos pequeños golpes en su puerta, lo despertaron de su letárgico sueño – ¡Arnold amor! ¡quedaste de acompañarnos a Eduina y a mí a la fiesta que organizaron en la piscina! – dice Valerie con voz melodiosa.

Posando una mano sobre sus ojos, Arnold abre un espacio entre los dedos, para ver el reloj de su mesita de noche – las veinte con diez mmmh… ¡¿y yo cuándo dije eso?! – grita, para que su interlocutora lo escuche a través de la madera.

– ¡Vamos no te hagas del rogar…! ¡te hará bien distraerte un poco!

El silencio se volvió a presentar, pero el rubio sabía con certeza que su amiga seguía ahí, parada detrás de la puerta. Podía ver su sombra moverse impaciente, bajo el marco de la entrada – esta bien, esta bien, dame unos minutos y yo paso por ustedes a su habitación.

– ¡Yei! ¡muchas gracias cariño, nosotras te esperamos!

– _Si va a ser una fiesta en una piscina, creo que no es necesario vestir de forma casual, con unas bermudas y una camisa ligera junto con unas sandalias de cuero, ser__á __suficiente_ – analizó, mientras se ponía de pie aun adormecido, buscando con la vista que ponerse.

Minutos pasaron y Arnold ya se encontraba de pie frente a la alcoba de Eduina y Valerie – las damas se están tardando mucho, ¿eh Arnie?

– Julius, Grace, hola ¿como les va? – el rubio baja la vista y ve que Julius tiene tomada a Grace de la cadera, y de inmediato recuerda los "ruidos extraños" que salían de su cuarto. Con fuerte sonrojo, aclaro un poco su garganta y desvió la vista – mph, mph, imagino que también van a la fiesta de la piscina.

– Pues sí, justo para allá nos dirigimos – Grace posa la vista en la puerta cerrada, y mira a Arnold con complicidad – seguramente, Valerie esta tardando porque se esta arreglando para ti.

Relajando su expresión, Arnold no puede evitar esbozar una dulce sonrisa – eso me gustaría.

La puerta se abrió, revelando así a dos hermosas mujeres, vistiendo ropa para la ocasión. Eduina porta un traje de baño de una pieza, color azul cielo, con huecos a nivel de la cintura. Valerie por su lado lleva un atrevido dos piezas, en tonos selváticos, que de inicio le quito el aliento a Arnold; empero a esto, cuando se recupero, su rostro reflejaba molestia y rubor – ¿no estarás pensando en salir así a la piscina? ¿verdad? – cuestiona, cruzando sus brazos.

– Ok, nosotros mejor nos adelantamos – Grace toma la mano de Eduina y con la otra jala a Julius – no querrás estar en medio de una pelea de novios, eh Eduina – comenta, llamando la atención y avergonzando a los involucrados.

Arnold lanza un suspiro y lleva una mano a sus alborotados cabellos – Valerie, ese traje de baño es muy revelador y no quiero que te vean… – al ver la asombrada mirada de Valerie, rememora sus palabras y recapacita, sumamente avergonzado – ¡perdón! ¡lo que quiero decir!… no quiero que los muchachos te miren… diferente – termina, no menos nervioso.

Complacida, Valerie le da un tierno beso en la mejilla – quizás haya una forma de solucionarlo – le mira con ojos coquetos, mientras le desabrocha los primeros botones de su camisa.

c – c – c – c

La piscina del campus donde se realizaba la fiesta, se localizaba justo al lado del gimnasio multidisciplinario, al aire libre. La idea de este convivió, había sido originalmente parte de una muy elaborada estrategia, organizada por el entrenador del equipo de americano, junto con los altos mandos de las fraternidades. La única y excéntrica condición, era que las chicas no dejaran solo al hijo del entrenador, ya que era un muchacho muy solitario, que solo estudiaba y aunque era apuesto, al joven no le interesaba socializar, o hacer algún ejercicio físico. Y esto, tenía preocupado al viejo maestro de deportes: su hijo era un típico nerd.

– ¡Vaya, pero que perdedor! – comenta Helga en tono ácido – nunca pensé que sería tan zopenco, como para ponerse a platicar con esa cabeza hueca.

– Bueno Helga – interviene Daniella, una chica sumamente inteligente, que bien se podría decir, ocupaba el lugar de Phoebe en la vida universitaria de la pelirrubia – según se, el entrenador Johnson puso como única regla, que alguien platicara con su hijo y Margaret solo…

– No me refiero a Margaret, chica lista, me refiero a la señorita alfa pi, Madison – esto último, lo expresa con sarcasmo, llevando una mano a su cintura y elevando la otra de forma "elegante"

Las dos se fijaron en la nombrada, que charlaba coquetamente con Eliot – oh… ya veo…

Como siempre, Helga era muy mala para fingir sus celos, y esta vez no era la excepción. Elevo la vista y vio a lo lejos a su ex-novio, incomoda desvió los ojos y los poso de nuevo en el aburrido hijo del entrenador; pensando casi al instante en una brillante idea.

Helga estaba sentada junto con Daniella en el borde de la piscina, remojando sus piernas – ya vuelvo – se pone de pie y arregla la parte superior de su traje de baño (color rosa), para que se viera más atrevido, vigilando su objetivo.

– ¡Helga espera! – Daniella la toma del brazo – si tu intención es hablar con Erick Johnson, te puedo asegurar que lo he estado observando, y toda la noche ha estado rechazando a las chicas… eh… rubias.

– Así que se cree un sabelotodo… mmmh… – Helga vuelve a acomodar su ropa, y le da una sonrisa cómplice a su mejor amiga, quien le sonríe en respuesta – gracias por el dato, ahora regreso.

Erick Johnson no solo era un estudioso, sino que se jactaba de sus conocimientos, siendo para la mayoría de la gente una persona muy pretencioso, ya que sabía a ciencia cierta que era bastante bien parecido y él creía que era el único, que podía poseer la inteligencia y la beldad. Su cabello es negro ondulado, perfectamente peinado y el tono pálido de su piel demostraba lo poco que salía de casa, además que era dueño de unos inquietantes ojos grises, que cautivaba a las chicas.

Su rostro lo decía todo, estaba cansado de escuchar historias ridículas y cuentos patéticos de las jóvenes que iban a él, no solo a cumplir la promesa hecha al entrenador, sino a interactuar con el galante chico, para ver si lograban tener más tarde una "fiesta privada"; pero pronto se daban cuenta del despotismo del muchacho y molestas, se alejaban.

Al ver que Helga se acercaba, Erick resoplo con cansada molestia – _rubia_ – pensó – _ten__í__a que ser rubia __¿__es que acaso nadie les ha dicho a esos clones de mechones amarillos, que sus platicas son tan vac__í__as como absurdas? _– analizó mientras la chica llegaba junto a él – _si finjo no escucharla, tal vez se retire _– metió las manos en el bermuda café que lleva puesto, desviando su rostro a otro lado.

– Hey – le saludo la joven Pataki, sin mucho entusiasmo – ¿que hay?

El muchacho no hizo un solo movimiento – así que el viejo Johnson organizó esta fiesta ¿eh? – de nuevo intervino la chica.

Un fuerte suspiro, seguido de un mal disimulado giro de su cuerpo (para darle la espalda a Helga) fue la respuesta para la insistente pelirrubia. Esto había sido el colmo para Helga, nadie en su vida le había hecho un desaire y vivía para contarlo.

Enojada, apretó los puños y no dejándose llevar por la ira, le dio en donde sabía la escucharía – "Toda fiesta se agua si el que la ofrece no muestra a cada instante que la ofrece con gusto. Si no, el invitado prefiere quedarse en su casa" – se volvió sobre sus talones, no sin antes ver el sorprendido rostro del pelinegro.

Perplejo, levanto una mano hacia ella, pero no la alcanzo – "De otra parte, los agasajos son el mejor condimento…" – levanto la voz, logrando detener sus pasos.

– "…y toda reunión sin ellos parece desierta." – replica, sin voltear a verlo.

– "¡Dulce consejera!… Vamos, que una buena digestión secunde el apetito y salud a los dos." – finaliza Erick con entusiasmo.

Con brazos cruzados, Helga por fin decide posar sus bellas orbes, en el muchacho altanero – Macbeth, cuarta escena. Todo mundo que tenga un poco de materia gris la conoce. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a donde sí seré bien recibida.

– ¡No espera! – Erick siente que por primera vez, una chica le ha llamado la atención y no esta dispuesto a dejarla ir – perdona yo… es que tu cabello…

Frunciendo fuerte su entrecejo, Helga lo empieza a empujar con un dedo – ¿no crees que ese ya es un muy gastado estereotipo?

Cuando Arnold y Valerie arribaron, varios de los que estaban allí, mantenían su atención en la pareja que estaba bailando junto a la piscina, en el lado opuesto.

– Hola amigos, ¿por qué el murmullo? – cuestiona Valerie, que lleva puesta la camisa del rubio y él a su vez, no llevaba nada más que sus bermudas azules con negro, dejando al aire libre sus pectorales y abdomen, aun marcados por la ya olvidada rutina del ejercicio.

– No sabemos exactamente que fue lo que paso – Eduina responde – ese tipo había estado rechazando a casi todas las mujeres, especialmente a las rubias, pero con ella…

Curioso, Arnold dirige su vista hacia donde los demás tenían puesta su atención, pero al ver de que se trataba, su animo decayó, dejando a cambio una sensación de incomodidad. Helga bailaba muy cerca de Erick, quien a duras penas, conseguía hacer un par de movimientos decentes. No obstante, ella le demostraba lo buena que era siguiendo el ritmo de la música. La parte superior del bañador era de tono rosa pastel, con unas pequeñas líneas blancas dispuestas en desorden, y la inferior era cubierta por un corto short de mezclilla azul, que le llegaba a nivel de la cadera y le hacia énfasis a sus movimientos, llamando la atención de la parte masculina de la fiesta.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿tanto escándalo solo por Pataki? – exclama Arnold con enojo, cruzando sus brazos – ¡por favor! ¿qué no hay mejores cosas que hacer aquí?

– Tranquilo corazón – le dice Valerie, rodeando su brazo – olvídate de ellos, venimos a divertirnos ¿no te apetece una bebida?

Viéndola de reojo, se dibuja en su rostro media sonrisa – claro, pero yo soy un caballero, así que voy a ir por ellas ¿margarita de fresa, verdad?

No muy convencida, Valerie mira la mesa de los bocadillos y bebidas, justo detrás de los protagonistas de la noche. Si Arnold iba por bebidas, tendría que pasar a un costado de Helga – s-sí, gracias.

Mientras caminaba a la enorme mesa, Arnold le echaba un vistazo a Helga. Algo más en su comportamiento le había llamado la atención, y no fue hasta que siguió con la mirada hacia donde ella veía (en forma "discreta"), que entendió lo que estaba haciendo. Helga observaba de reojo a Eliot, y de vez en cuando a su ex-novio Dante; quería asegurarse de despertar al demonio de los celos en ellos, pero sobre todo en Eliot – _jajaja ya no te ves tan entusiasmado con la boba de Madison, __¿__verdad Eliotsito?_

– _¿__Por qu__é __no me sorprende?_ – pensó con amargura el pelirrubio. Llegó y pidió las bebidas, y aunque no lo deseaba, escuchaba algo de la conversación entre Helga y el hijo del entrenador – …eres muy inteligente y lista, a pesar de ser rubia natural – dice él.

– Jajajaja – las risas de Helga, sonaban como dulce melodía para Erick, y como taladro para Arnold – esa no es una forma "normal" de halagar a una chica ¿sabías?

– ¡Es que no eres una chica normal! – Erick, no acostumbrado a coquetear con una mujer, empieza a sentirse nervioso – es extraño conocer a alguien como tú… y yo… t-tú e-eres…

Moviendo sus caderas al compás de la música, Helga se gira para acercar su espalda hacia él, apuntándole con los bellos zafiros de sus ojos, enmarcados por las curvadas y espesas pestañas, como si fuesen dos armas mortales. Realmente adoraba poner nerviosos a los chicos; siendo esta habilidad descubierta antes de entrar en la universidad, y vaya que le gustaba, ya que le daba cierta sensación de control – ¿decías chic…? ¡AHHH!

Todo mundo quedo en silencio, no solo al ver que Helga era empujada al agua, sino por la persona responsable del hecho – ¿Arnold? – dice Valerie en un suspiro.

Con incredulidad (por lo que acababa de hacer), el rubio cabeza de balón vio surgir del interior de las aguas turquesas, la cabeza dorada de Helga, que en un principio busco furiosa al responsable, pero al cruzar miradas con él, su semblante se convirtió en uno de gran confusión. De a poco, la palidez fue apareciendo en el rostro de Helga, que tan pronto como llego, se fue tiñendo en un profundo rubí.

Las manos de Arnold temblaban, apenas tenía las fuerzas suficientes para sujetar los vasos de las bebidas. Elevo los ojos y toda la gente lo estaba mirando, sorprendidos y estupefactos por lo que acababa de pasar. Nadie hubiera reaccionado así, sino fuera por los conocidos antecedentes de animadversión, que tenían esos dos – y-yo no quise… f-fue un accidente…

– …_¿__O no?_

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA…

Arnold ha empujado a Helga a la piscina, pero ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿fue realmente un accidente como él dice? y ahora cómo reaccionará Helga, ¿lo enfrentará?

En cuanto a Helga, ha encontrado una forma inconsciente de acosar de nuevo a Arnold, si ella supiera que lo ha estado besando de esa manera tan desinhibida, quizás buscaría la forma de ya no hacerlo, o quizás no… ¿cuanto tiempo soportará el rubio esta situación? ¿será que encarará a Helga y la pondrá al tanto de su hábito nocturno?

En el siguiente capítulo, Arnold va a herir los sentimientos de Helga, ¿alguien tiene alguna idea de como sucederá?

Nos leemos después, no olviden los reviews.

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


End file.
